Here Without You
by Mercs2Girl
Summary: Arcadia turned out to be a lie, and Alice is left to her own thoughts as she arrives a year and a half later to Alaska, hoping to find the convoy she left in Nevada, particularly Claire. **ONE SHOT SONG FIC: Here Without You - 3 Doors down.**


Here Without You

_A hundred days have made me older,  
>Since the last time that I saw your pretty face.<em>

I never thought that one small mistake would turn into pure turmoil. I walked every step, alone, wishing I had never gone away. I remember watching Claire and K-mart start to take off in the Osprey helicopter. K-mart was shocked, but Claire? She had something much more painful in her olive green eyes. I knew I could've gone with them to Alaska, but I had to stay. I had to avenge what Carlos had died for. Killing Dr. Isaacs was how I did it. But now, a year and half later, I never thought I'd be back. But something's different about the cold, Alaskan air. The red covered journal had made it seem like there would be people here, but there was nothing but an airplane graveyard. The air in itself had a malevolent touch as it whipped my now dark brown hair back from my face. I shuddered, finding the beach, empty, along with everything else.

_A thousand lies have made me colder,  
>And I don't think I can look at this the same.<em>

Arcadia had been a lie. No one was here. Nothing was here. It was just empty. I sat down on a log of driftwood, and for a while, just sat, listening to the ocean's waves hit the sands of the beach over and over again. Eventually, I left another recording, only to make me feel more alone. What if I truly was the last person on earth? Was it my punishment for letting the T-Virus escape? I was beginning to think so.

_All the miles that separate  
>Disappear now when I'm dreamin' of your face.<em>

The night came quickly, and I did the best I could to make a fire and somewhere to rest. The airplane graveyard seemed ideal with the aircraft themselves providing shelter from the wind, rain and maybe even snow. On my way back, I had found the Osprey helicopters that Claire and the others had taken. However, no one was in them. All that was left was the red journal left under the seat. I took it regardless, hoping to recall memories from Nevada with it. Sitting off to myself with my pathetic little fire, my mind was left to wonder. What if I had gone with Claire? Would she still be here? With me?

_I'm here without you baby,  
>But you're still on my lonely mind.<br>I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time.  
>I'm here without you baby,<em>

_With me._ Eyes closed, I could see the silky red hair, the slight tan to her skin, and her soft features. Looking up at the night sky, I wondered if she was doing the same thing. I wondered if she was all right. That hurt me the most. I had no idea if she was still even alive. For the first time since the world had ended, I was feeling what most people called heartbreak. I knew the moment I let her go off in that helicopter that it was a mistake. She would've wanted me to go with her, and part of me had wanted it too. I was the one in the wrong, and now she was gone too. Whatever force was out there, it was making me suffer.

_But you're still with me in my dreams  
>And tonight, it's only you and me.<em>

That night, I had dreamt of Claire again. The first time we kissed. It was hesitant, shy, unsure. It was everything that we had kept to ourselves ever since we first met. There had been an attraction, but after we started talking to each other in depth, I knew she wanted me in return. Even then, at that point, there was more than physical attraction and sex. She trusted me, and Claire Redfield did not trust people easily, as I heard from Carlos before he died. That was something special on its own. The time we spent together wasn't much, and it might even sound a little cheesy or like something from a movie, but I knew the moment she looked at me as that helicopter took off, Claire felt the same way towards me as I did to her. I loved her and she loved me.

_The miles just keep rollin',  
>As the people leave their way to say hello<br>I've heard this life is overrated  
>But I hope that it gets better as we go.<em>

Every step I had taken after escaping the plane crash due to Wesker's hand, I wasn't even sure when or where I would return to this side of the world. It had taken a year and a half. I knew for a fact Claire thought I would've been back sooner, a month at most. I wondered what she felt as the days grew on when I didn't return to her. It would've been hell for her. I could only imagine.

_I'm here without you baby  
>But you're still on my lonely mind.<br>I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time.  
>I'm here without you baby<br>But you're still with me in my dreams  
>And tonight, it's only you and me.<em>

_Everything I know, and anywhere I go,  
>It gets hard but it won't take away my love.<br>And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done.  
>It gets hard but it won't take away my love.<br>I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still on my lonely mind.  
>I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time.<br>I'm here without you baby  
>But you're still with me in my dreams<br>And tonight, it's only you and me._

Looking into the distance as the sun rose, I wondered what else was there left to do. What purpose did I still have here? The army of clones that Dr. Isaacs had created were gone thanks to the explosion in Tokyo. I was exhausted, and no longer had my powers. Maybe after all, I was human again. I guess one of these days I'd finally die, and escape this world. I looked at the revolver in its holster at my side. Maybe it would just be best if I ended it now. One clean bullet to the temple. It would be quick and an easy way out. I lifted the Smith and Wesson revolver out of the leather holster and debated it again. Maybe-

I paused, hearing a noise behind me. At this point though, whatever it was, I didn't care. If it was one of the undead, I'd turn, shoot it, and then shoot myself. Lest there be one witness to my death. I cocked the hammer, when suddenly, something I never thought I would hear again graced my ears.

"Alice?"_  
><em>


End file.
